We Should Run Away
by Caliente
Summary: [EDITED 05/2009] AU one-shot vignette inspired by the song 'If You Leave Her' –– Dialogue-only conversations between Rogue and Gambit as they struggle with unfaithful loved ones, lean on each other for support and their friendship turns into more.


**Author's Note**: This is a li'l ficlet with no real continuity. It doesn't include the X-Men or any mention of mutant powers but they could exist… it doesn't really matter. It's all dialogue, something I never tried before… shrugs I thought it might be fun. I thought about breaking it into pieces but I think it's better this way. It was inspired by an old Destiny's Child/Next song, which I think was called "If You Leave". Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think. And without further ado, here it is. Also, just so you know, the only two people who speak are Rogue and Gambit and they take turns. No other people. Cheers!  
**Edit**: Updated 05/09/09. Added a tiny smidge of non-dialogue and changed a bit of wording/punctuation here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**We Should Run Away  
**by, Caliente

"Ah love him."

"I love her."

"But Ah just can't do this anymore."

"Neither can I."

"What do we do?"

"We could run away."

"What?"

"Run away together."

"Sounds nice."

"Hide away from the world."

"Just like a dream."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"…"

"Let's do it."

"Huh?"

"Ah said, 'let's do it,' Rem."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe you're right. Explains why you're my best friend."

"Nice."

"Yeah, Ah am. Pretty too."

"Feeling modest today are we?"

Smirk. "Yes, we are."

"…"

"Remy?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Ah love him."

"I love her."

"Guess that's it."

"Guess so."

"All right. Ah'll talk to ya later."

"Lookin' forward to it, _chere_."

"Ah'm _so _sure. 'Bye."

"See you 'round."

* * *

"Ah just can't take it."

"You don' have to."

"What?"

"Run away wit' me."

Sigh. "Ah wish."

"Why not?"

"Ah love him."

"Do you? I mean really love."

"…yes."

"Okay."

"Okay? What do ya mean _okay?_"

"Jus' what I said. If y'love him, y'love him."

"But he hurts me."

"_Oui_."

"Cheats on me."

"Uh-huh."

"Makes me feel small an' insignificant."

"I know, _chere_."

"Ah don't have proof but he does."

"Yeah."

"What should Ah do, Remy?"

"Well, y'could run away wit' me. We'd be able t'escape together. We'd be happy. Jus' the two o' us."

"…"

"But what you're gon' do is go home. Make up. Make out. Whatever. Because y'love the _homme_."

"Ah love him…"

"Yep."

"Ah _do._"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks for the support."

"Sarcasm has never been yo' strong suit."

"Oh, this comin' from the master."

Smirk. "Damn strait."

"Egomaniac."

"Y'know it"

"…"

"I can hear you rollin' yo' eyes."

"Ya can't."

"Can."

"Whatever, gotta go."

"Okay. Talk t'you later."

"Bye."

* * *

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"She drove m'bike."

"…so?"

"She drove m'bike."

"Ah'm not seeing the dilemma."

"She drove m'bike."

"Ya said that."

"…she drove m'bike, Rogue."

"What's the problem?"

"She drove m'bike."

"Ah see. Well, that clears it up."

"Deadpan humor. I'd be more inclined t'care but she drove m'bike."

"Ah seem to recall ya sayin' that once or twice already."

"She _crashed _it, Rogue."

"Oh."

"She crashed it an' all y'can say is 'oh'?"

"Ah'm sorry?"

"I pleaded wit' her t'leave it alone. She wouldn' listen."

"Ah understand… but it's just a bike."

"Jus' a bike? _Jus' a bike?_ It is _not _jus' a bike. It was custom made, wort' _thousands_."

"But at least she wasn't hurt, right?"

"…"

"_Right?_"

"Right."

"Your compassion astounds me."

"More deadpan humor."

"What's really botherin' ya?"

Sigh. "I t'ink she slept wit' Lapin."

"He's your cousin. He wouldn't do that to ya."

"I'd like to t'ink that, but I know him. An' her. An' it ain't like it'd be the first time she's cheated."

"Yeah."

"She uses me."

"Yep."

"Girl ain't no good."

"Ah know."

"Don' y'care?"

"Don't _you?_"

"But I love her."

"Are ya sure? Do ya really love her with all yer heart? Are ya willin' to give her all o' ya?"

"Um, I guess, yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay? What the _fuck_ does that mean?"

"It means okay, Remy."

"Fuck, what should I do, Rogue?"

"Ya should run away with me. Escape this life an' begin a new one. Live happily ever after. Stop the vicious cycle here an' now."

"…"

"But what you're gonna do is go home. Have make up sex. Forgive. Because ya love her."

"Because I love her…"

"Ya do."

"Yeah, I do."

"An' Ah wish ya the best."

"Y'sound _so _confident."

"Ya know, yer sardonic tone ain't any better than mine."

"Sure it is, I'm a guy."

"Ah'll believe that when Ah see it."

"Someday I'll show you jus' how much o' a man I am."

"…"

"Uh, that didn' come out right."

Laugh. "Oh, Ah think it did."

"I better go, before my foot becomes comfortable in my mouth."

"'kay, later."

"Buh-bye."

* * *

"Ah'm so tired o' all this mess."

"Me too, Roguie. Me too."

"What do Ah do?"

"I don' know. I'm in the same boat y'are."

"He told me everythin'."

"She did, too."

"Ah thought he loved me, Remy."

"I know, _chere_. So did I."

"Ah packed my bags."

"You ain't the only one."

"What do Ah do now?"

"What'd he say when y'left?"

"Nothin'. He was silent as he watched me. Didn't utter a single word."

"Oh."

"What did she say to you, Rem?"

"Not a word. She just walked out the house. Wit' my credit card."

"Ouch."

"Where do I go now?"

"We could run away."

"Hide together."

"Go far away."

"Just the two o' us."

"You an' me."

"Sounds nice."

"A real dream come true."

"Let's do it."

"But ya love her."

"An' y'love him."

"Not anymore. Ah want to go. Will ya come with me?"

"In a heartbeat. All you got t'do is say the word."

"Ah just don't want to hurt anymore. Ya won't hurt me will ya, Rem?"

"Never, Rogue. Trust me?"

"Always."

"So we'll go."

"Yep."

"This is really happening."

"Looks like it."

"Do y'love me?"

"Do you?"

"I asked first."

"The truth? Remy, you're my best friend in the whole world. You've always been there for me. An' Ah've always cared 'bout ya."

"Same here, Roguie."

"A long time ago, Joseph swept me off my feet. He had big dreams and made promises o' things I never thought possible. He had a way o' pullin' me in, ya know?"

"I do."

"Learned too late that he was all talk. An' one the love Ah felt for him was just… gone."

"…"

"But you, Remy… ya've always been there. Always picking me up when Ah fall down. Don't know if ya have my whole heart yet but Ah know Ah feel somethin' more'n friendly feelin's toward ya. And Ah know Ah wanna see what we can be together… if you do, that is."

"Honestly Rogue, you've been my friend f'r a long time. The girl I could go to wit' problems. An' I always felt a deep sense o' protection over you."

Smirk. "Really? Ah didn't notice."

"_Funny._ But, while y'were a tomboy, Belle was a girly-girl. She was feminine an' _tres belle._ An' I was a boy--I lusted after her."

"Didn't notice that, either."

"That's all it was, though. Lust in place o' love."

"…"

"An' the way I feel 'bout you now, _chere_… I ain't never felt like that before. Not 'bout Belle, not 'bout nobody."

"So…?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Let's run away, Rem. Just you an' me against the world."

"Don' care where we go, s'long as yo' by my side, _chere_. …an' Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

Grin. "'m drivin'."

"In ya dreams, Swamp Rat!"

Wink. "That too, _chere_; that too."


End file.
